ironsteadfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomsk Amberward
The son of a traveler and a harlot, Tomsk's childhood was spent harassing the other villagers of Ironstead. A father he had never known and a neglectful mother led him down a path degeneracy, only stopped by a drunkard dwarf blacksmith, named Balgurn. After being caught stealing from Balgurn, Tomsk was forced to work as his assistant at the forge. Tomsk was naturally gifted at shaping metal; as much as he resented his mentor, he worked at the forge far passed Balgurn's required time. While his master was never sober enough to make much more than horse shoes and hinges, Tomsk used his spare time to craft weapons and sold them to some of the shadier residents of Ironstead. This led to a spike in crime, including the murder of his mother by a man wielding a dagger he had forged himself. He was particularly fond of his mother, but the weight of her death was on his hands. At 15, he left the forge. He fell into drugs and dissipation for two years. Unsure of the direction of his life, he stumbled upon a book of Mayaheine, which led him to Pelor. Though he still struggles to fight off the chains of addictions, he became a hard working man and a valued member of Ironstead. Living in the forge, working day and night for only food and a bed found solace in strengthening the village of Ironstead. Though he worked to protect his home, he still carried a sour disposition of those around him. A year passed before a group of bandits, armored in brass, took the town and killed it's guards. The rage slowly built as they trampled over his work, throwing his well made armor to the side for brass. On a night that a festival was held for the outlaws, Tomsk couldn't contain himself and struck down an unaware bandit but to his good fortune, a colorful group of townspeople mounted their own attack and were victorious. The trouble did not end there; a goblin army laid siege to Ironstead the very next day. In support of a group of knights, Tomsk and his self praising vagrant ally charged with the front line. The knights fought valiantly to the very end leaving only the hobgoblin leader against the two villagers. Tomsk was cut down by the monster but was rescued by his compatriot who had fended off the powerful enemy. After this event, Tomsk became more devoted to Pelor. He covered the scar he received with gilded metal to remind himself why he must fight against evil. While the other people that defended the the town left to help the wood elves, Tomsk stayed behind to defend and strengthen Ironstead. During Tomsk's revitalization, an unfortunate accident happened to Balgurn resulting in his death. After a year and during a feast with the now nobleman, Ferguson Boghole. A group of goblins attacked, forcing the group to defend Ironstead once again. After repelling the attack and bolstering the town's defenses, they mounted a counter attack on the goblins. Though the goblin's leader escaped, the party had vanquished a majority of the goblinoids in the forest. With all his focus now on the town and the forge, Tomsk rebuilt the forge with the power of Pelor infused in it. Ironstead began thriving with life after the mysterious rise of The Saltwood Fortress; with that, Tomsk is more dedicated to becoming stronger than ever before.